The What If Series
by Nami Foxx
Summary: A bunch of one-shots based of what ifs in Fairy Tail


_**#1**_

 _ **You Watch Me Bleed (till I can't breathe)**_

" _A strangled gasp came from the boy across from Gray as his own hand clutched what was left of the book. It withered from his fingertips, melted ice dripping down his arm to run along his tattooed arm._

 _Natsu grasped his breast as heavy pants huffed into the frozen air, blood dribbling down his chin and into a pool on the scarf wrapped around his neck."_

 _ **Or**_

 _What if Gray had destroyed his best friend?_

Sooooo this is an idea that afrofluff came up with on Tumblr here: post/134737219258/if-gray-actually-managed-to-destroy-the-book-in

and I drabbled something for it!

Enjoy :)

Gray's eyes swept over to Natsu who stood battered across from him and his black, charred fingers clenched tighter onto the book of E.N.D. Natsu's determined gaze didn't falter from Gray's own, the heat of their feud burning in the cracks of rubble at their feet.

Natsu opens his mouth but Gray doesn't hear the words, his father's previous mission calling and a softer, familiar voice pleading in his ears while the cold power thrums through his veins.

He finds himself apologizing, saying sorry to the empty warmth in his embrace, sorry to the friend he has to disappoint, and sorry to the girl he couldn't give his love.

The well-known hymn of Gray's shining ice rings through the night, the air turning crisp as a shard laces into his other hand and raises it into the air like a trophy he has won.

He tilts his head slightly and takes a deep breath of sharp coldness before dragging his arm down skillfully, piercing the demon book with one strike.

A strangled gasp comes from the boy across from Gray as his own hand clutched what was left of the book. It withers from his fingertips, melting ice dripping down his arm to run along his tattoo.

Natsu grasps his breast as heavy pants huff into the frozen air, blood dribbling down his chin and into a pool on the prized scarf wrapped around his neck.

Panic creeps into Gray's nerves when his best friend crashes to the dirty ground, a large gash painting over his torn torso as pain twisted in his bloody face.

"Gray…" Natsu chokes out in hurried pants. "What did you do?"

Gray's burning eyes flicked in what felt like slow motion to his outstretched palm and clamped his fingers in a fist where the book had been. His mouth gaped open when he set them back on Natsu's form, his face growing pale as blood seeped over his tan fingers buried in his stomach.

There's a long pause before Gray can react, Natsu's deep green eyes are burning in anguish as the cold blood is trickling down his legs in sticky strings and his eyes finally twitch to blurred and painless.

Gray catches him before his form thumps to the ground, Natsu's body heavy in his arms. Natsu stares blankly up at him when Gray swallows a thump lodged in his throat and carefully removes Natsu's red hand from his wound and takes his shaking stomach in his own, the sight of blood painting his skin burning his eyes till tears prick at the corner of his eyes.

"I-I didn't mean…" Gray began to speak and his voice felt weird and loose around his tongue. "I didn't want to…"

Natsu nodded curtly and Gray noticed his pale face sinking slowly, his hair seemed to melt on his head as horns took form in his pink locks. Natsu's body altered slowly to what seemed like a monster, his eyes turning to a dark and predatory black and fangs poking from under his top lip.

But this wasn't Natsu anymore.

This was E.N.D.

And Gray had killed him.

"I'm E.N.D." Natsu stated plainly, his chin wobbling slightly with every whisper.

"I thought you'd be scarier looking." Gray halfheartedly offered and Natsu took it with a peaceful smile.

"I'm just glad Happy or Luce never had to see me like this." And with that Gray stilled, his muscles tensing at Natsu's carefree words.

Not only did he murder his brother, he killed the guild's family as well. Erza, Wendy, Gajeel, Happy….Lucy. They'd never see him ever again.

"Gray…" He uttered quietly and Gray met his dead eyes again. "Why are you crying?"

A small laugh caught in his throat as tears streamed down his face even more, sobs mixing in with his grin.

"Because I love you…your my best friend."

…..

 _The new guy isn't so great in Gray's opinion and he decides that from now on and till he dies, they will be rivals. His ten year old brain itches to pick a fight with the pink headed psycho across the guild hall and walks over confident and smug, smirking before flipping the small table with his hand, sending Natsu's food flying everywhere._

" _What the hell? I was eating that!" Natsu bursts back automatically and Gray readies his fist up while Natsu fixes into a similar stance._

" _Gray!" A female voice breaks in and a sharp knock to his head sends him falling to the ground, his bare back smacking into the wood of the floor._

" _Erza what was that for?" He wines and rubs his red back lightly._

" _Learn your manners and stop picking fights on your guild mates!" She yells in a toned voice, her face pulled in a deathly stare._

" _He started it…" Gray murmurs. "Eating like a freaking pig and stuff…"_

" _At least try and be his friend before you go beating on him! You guys would probably have got on really well if you hadn't ruined his meal!"_

 _Behind her Natsu crosses his little arms and gives a nod of approval while Gray rolls his eyes back and picks himself off the floor._

" _Friends huh?" Gray turns around and wipes dirt off of himself before stuffing his hands into his pockets and walking away slowly. "We'll never be friends."_

…..

His body is even tinier than Gray remembers, his lifeless arm swinging with every step Gray took. If he hadn't known, Natsu would look like he was sleeping in his arms…but he wasn't there.

How would he tell everyone what he had done?

What would they say?

The truth would come spilling out of him in seconds; he didn't think he could hold it together.

As his group of family came into sight, dread picked more and more at Gray's heart.

Natsu's last words rung in his ears over and over again and Gray's face burned from the frozen tears.

" _Tell them I love them."_


End file.
